More Than Your Average Moogle
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Summer vacation is almost here, but one girl doesn't seem too thrilled. To make her feel better, her friend takes her to the school library and writes her name down in a strange, old book. AU with characters from FFTA and FFTA2 appearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Final Fantasy Tactics Advance series.

**AN: I was thinking about Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and A2 and came up with this idea. It's an AU story, but characters from FFTA and FFTA2 will appear in this story. Also I used A2 to help me start this story, but there are some changes so it's not completely the same.**

It looked like a wonderful day outside; blue sky, a gentle breeze and not a single cloud could be seen. And it was perfect, considering it was the last day of school. But it felt like forever for some of the students.

A young girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was staring at the paper on her desk, taping the eraser on her pencil against her cheek. The page remained blank because she didn't know what to write, which wasn't like her as she wrote little stories and usually shared them with anyone who wanted to look. She usually had no problem writing things.

Finally with a small sigh, she placed the tip of her pencil against the page and began to write as best she could. It was about her goals for the summer, as well as a goal for next year. Every now and then she looked up from the piece of paper and sighed as she glanced at the other students.

Everyone else had finished with their assignments and were talking loudly about what they planned on doing over the summer. She heard some good stuff from her fellow students. They all had big plans and high hopes for their summer vacation. And for the first time in her life, Christy felt that hers wouldn't be nearly as great.

The brunette had moved to town a couple months ago. And she never felt like she really fit in. Out of everyone here, she only had one friend, a red haired girl named Monica. Everyone else seemed to either ignore her, or seemed to shun her for reasons unknown. At least she wasn't teased like she was at her other school. That was a plus at least.

"Hurry up, Christy!" Monica urged, hovering nearby. "School is almost over!"

"I'm almost done," Christy called back, looking back at the sheet of paper in front of her. Finally, with another sigh, she continued writing where she left off. _"My goal for next year… is to find some more friends."_

Unable to come up with anything else, the girl set her pencil to the side and rose to her feet. She moved toward the teacher's desk and held the piece of paper toward him. "There you go, Mr. Jones. Sorry it took so long," Christy apologized quietly.

"Is something wrong, Christy?" the blonde haired teacher inquired.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the young girl said slowly and headed back to where she left Monica.

Her red haired, blue eyed friend gave her a look of concern. "Are you sure you are okay?" She playfully hit her friend on the arm, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Come on, cheer up, Christy! It won't be long until it's summer vacation!"

The brunette sighed a little. "I know. Back where I came from, I always looked forward to it, but not this year."

"Why is that?" Monica wanted to know. "Is it because you still feel new here? You don't have any other friends? What is it, Christy?"

Christy looked down unable to look her friend in the eye. "You named it all pretty much."

Monica smiled a little bit. "I know just what will cheer you up, a trip to the school library!"

Before the brunette could protest the other girl walked up to the teacher's desk to ask for permission. "It's for Christy," she added, pointing toward her friend.

"I don't see why not," Mr. Jones agreed. "You better go quickly."

Monica smiled happily. "Thank you!" She walked back over to her friend and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

The two girls walked into the library. As anyone would expect, it was covered with many bookshelves, with hundreds of books. What was slightly odd was that the school librarian, Mrs. Evans, was nowhere to be seen. Before Christy could question it, Monica already went to the nearest bookshelf.

"Let's see," she murmured, passing her finger over the many books. "What book would be good for you to read?"

Monica knew about Christy's love of reading as well as writing. That was why she suggested coming here, while most students usually wouldn't. She just figured that a good book was just what Christy needed right now. Who knows, she may even get inspired!

The redhead turned when she heard the sound of a page turning. She found that Christy sat in front of a table, with an old looking book in front of her. The brown eyed girl, thinking that she was being watched, turned her gaze to Monica. "It was already sitting here," she explained.

"Is it interesting?" Monica questioned, taking a couple of steps forward.

Christy nodded, looking better already. "Yeah, it's very interesting. And there are some nice pictures too!"

For the next few minutes, Christy continued reading the book in front of her and flipping the pages. But as she reached a few pages in, she noticed something odd. Except for two sentences, from that page on, they were completely blank.

"'One is fated to fill these barren pages. Know you the person's name?'" Christy read aloud. "How in the world can I answer that?"

"I know!" Monica snagged the book from Christy and picked up a nearby pen that was most likely left by another student. "How about we write the answer?"

Christy couldn't help frowning at that suggestion. "But that's a library book!"

"Don't worry about it!" the brunette's friend said with a giggle. "I'm sure a library would like to have all of its books finished!"

The brown eyed girl was about to protest further when Monica took the cap off of the pen. "I know the one person here who can fill these empty pages!" she exclaimed as she put the pen on the paper. As she started to write in her neatest handwriting, she spoke out loud a little slowly. "Her name is Christy Anderson."

A look of alarm crossed Christy's face. "Hey Monica, why did you put my name in the book?"

"Because, between the two if us, you can write better," Monica explained calmly.

Suddenly, the book began to glow and the pages flipped on their own. Gasps of surprise escaped their lips, and they both shielded their eyes. Christy even closed them because the light seemed very bright near her!

The next thing Monica knew, she could hear the sound of the book closing. She lowered her hands and gasped again, looking around for Christy frantically. "Christy?! Where are you?!"

The light faded around the book and Monica felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened the book and flipped the pages to where she wrote her friend's name. On the next page there was a picture of a beam of light appearing out of nowhere in the woods. There was a silhouette of a small creature that was covered in fur, bat like wings and something called a pom pom on her head. The creature was known as a moogle according to the book. And the moogle's name was the exact same name as her friend.

But that couldn't be. Her friend couldn't be in the book, and there was no way that she could be a moogle. However, Monica couldn't help being worried. She looked over the book and started to read the words that were appearing on the page.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Final Fantasy series, including Tactics Advance and A2.

**AN: A big thank you goes to Awesome Rapidash and SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491 for helping me with this chapter!**

After falling for what felt like hours, Christy finally landed on the grass. She groaned a little because the landing wasn't gentle, but it also wasn't too hard either. She could feel a gentle breeze around her body, which felt different than what it used to be.

Moving her hands away from her face, she found she was in for a surprise. Her hands were now paws and covered in white fur! In fact, her whole body was covered in fur! And she seemed to have shrunk too! Shaking her head back and forth caused something to move on the top of her head, and she now had bat like wings on her back! The last thing that was different seemed to be her clothes; she was wearing an orange dress with pretty light green sleeves, a green collar, and a yellow jewel on her chest.

The confused and scared creature looked around nervously as she struggled to get to her paws. She could hear the sounds of a running stream nearby, and from the look of the trees around her, it seemed that she was near the entrance of the woods.

"Where am I, kupo?" For the briefest instant, the furry creature was surprised due to one little word that she said without thinking. "That is a kupo word. Where did that come from?" She slowly trailed off when she realized she said the word again when she wanted to say strange.

She would have pondered a little more about this strange word that kept coming out of her mouth, but she didn't have time. There were some rustling sounds from the bushes in front of her. "I hope that's Monica, kupo." However, even as she spoke, she knew that it couldn't be her friend from school. Because the sound that she was hearing was not just in front of her, but she could hear it behind her.

People jumped out of the bushes in front of Christy, as well as behind her. Only two of them she recognized as humans, the others looked similar to the pictures she had seen. One of them seemed short, covered in brown fur, and had long ears and interesting earrings. Another was a woman who had long, rabbit like ears, and her feet seemed to be in a permanent tiptoe position. The last one looked similar to her, as he was her size, with the same ball like thing on his head, his long ears, and the bat like wings on his back.

The two humans and the white furry creature were dressed as thieves while the woman was dressed in yellow, carrying a bow in her hands and the creature with the long tail seemed to be dressed in blue with an interesting looking hat on his head. The five began to surround her in a circle, causing Christy to get a horrible feeling in her stomach.

Christy could barely remember what these creatures were called too. They were in that book she was reading. She knew that she was surrounded by a moogle, a viera, a nu mou, and two humes, which the book called the humans.

"Do you have any idea where you are, or who we are?" questioned the human male.

Christy shook her head quickly, wishing she could back up. "No, I don't know where I am, or who you are. All I know is that you are scaring the kupo out of me!"

The viera smirked as she moved closer. "Now then, you must have some money on you, don't you, moogle? If you pay we will let you go."

The moogle girl shook her head again, wanting to get away. "But, I don't have any money, kupo." To prove it, she turned her dress pockets inside out, and then she stuffed them back in place.

The nu mou looked a little thoughtful. "No money, you say?"

The female hume smiled deviously at the poor little moogle. "In that case, I think she would make a good, cute little doll for me. I say we take her back to the hideout."

The moogle thief scowled as he crossed his paws, sending a stare to his clan mate. "We are not dolls, kupo. And we're not teddy bears or stuffed animals."

The girl hume pouted mockingly. "But she's cute enough to be."

"You know he just doesn't like it when you talk about moogles that way," the nu mou said in a rather calm voice. "Just leave him be."

"And, in any case, I would agreed with you," the viera remarked with a smile of her own. "I'm sure there must be someone who cares enough about her to pay a ransom."

Christy gasped a little, not knowing anyone that would. After all, she had a feeling she didn't know anyone in the nearby town. It was then she remembered about the wings on her back. She flapped her wings, managing to hover a bit off of the ground. She tried to fly, but she couldn't control herself. Instead of soaring into the sky, which she was nervous about doing anyway since she was scared of heights, she ended up flying backwards, closer to the male hume.

The thief behind the moogle girl grabbed her firmly, pulling her close to his chest. "Oh, no you don't!"

A gasp of horror escaped Christy's lips. "Let go of me, kupo!" she yelled as she started to struggle and squirm in the grip of the hume, which caused the little ball on her head to get in his face.

The hume tried to move his face away from the moogle's red ball, his nose wrinkling. "Hey, keep your fuzz ball out of my face!" he yelled annoyed. "And stop struggling, because it will do you no good! If you keep this up, I'll knock you out!"

Christy struggled for a little bit, but she had a feeling that he meant it. She stopped and lowered her head. As she stopped, she noticed that the other moogle didn't look happy about something. "It's called a 'pom pom', not a 'fuzz ball,'" he muttered.

The nu mou chuckled a bit. "This time, your anger is uncalled for, Claude. He was just irritated. Quite honestly, I wouldn't say that I blame him."

The moogle girl looked even more scared, wishing that these thieves would just let her go. "You said ransom, right? I…"

"Shut up!" the hume holding her commanded. "I will hurt you if you don't shut up!"

Christy fell silent, feeling helpless. She wanted to do something, anything, in order to get free. But she knew that at the moment, her chances were very small.

In the next few minutes, she was bound tightly and gagged. When this was done, they laughed at her, saying that they knew she wasn't in a clan. Otherwise she would have known that harming Moogles was against the law that day. And while they were thieves, they did their best to stay out jail.

With this new knowledge, Christy struggled as hard as she could, but the ropes were bound tightly around her. They loaded her onto a small cart they had stolen from a nu mou merchant some time ago, using it to take the little moogle further into the woods.

* * *

Marche groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. He had been in the pub looking at one piece of paper. It was talking about a group of thieves, known as Clan Bluetail, that were in the forest nearby. Supposedly they had been causing some trouble for the locals of the area, from stealing money, to kidnapping and holding others for ransom.

The notice in particular was from one person who had his money, as well as his precious cart with all of his goods on it, stolen from him. He claimed that, as a merchant, he can't do anything without his goods to sell. He was begging anyone to go out there, teach them a lesson and at least return with his cart. He didn't care about his money much, just the cart with all of his precious goods. The merchant was named Leo, a nu mou who was going to be in the area for a while.

"Well, eventually this group will cause a problem for us as well," Marche murmured as he reached into his pocket and took out one hundred Gil. "This would be enough, right?"

"That is correct, Marche," the man behind the counter agreed, taking the blonde haired young man's money. "Truthfully, I hope you and your Clan Sunrise can settle this. This may be the first offer that ever came here, but talk of these thieves is all over town."

"We'll see what we can do," Marche promised, looking at the piece of paper one more time. Their destination was the forest that was nearby; the Mikvaro Forest.


End file.
